This invention relates to a mechanism especially useful for separating a web of discrete connected elements, each element having a three dimensional object attached to the individual element.
Placement of a three dimensional premium in a box or package during a packaging operation is commonly done for many consumer products. For example, a single premium such as a small toy is often placed in a cereal box. Typically the premium ls retained on a paper or cardboard backing.
Dispensing of such a premium into a container may be effected in various ways. For example, a plurality of such premiums may be incorporated in a ribbon or web of connected elements, each element having a single premium thereon. The web may be fed from a roll by means of a feeding mechanism and single elements or units are then cut from the web or ribbon and delivered into an individual package one at a time.
Various mechanisms have been developed over the years for feeding and cutting of two dimensional coupons, rather than three dimensional premiums, from a web for subsequent feeding into a package. For example, Peyser in U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,135 discloses a method and mechanism for feeding a web of flexible material and severing discrete elements or coupons from the web. As the web is fed into the mechanism, a precut tab in the web engages against a stop on a knife. The stop on the knife holds the web in fixed position and the knife then translates to cut the web at a precise place determined by the position of the precut tab. The Peyser patent does not disclose placement of a three dimensional premium on the individual coupons.
Macomber in U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,368 discloses yet another mechanism for removing single units or coupons from a ribbon or web. In the Macomber '368 patent, each of the units serves as a cigar band. Macomber teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,371 another mechanism for feeding a ribbon of severable units used for cigar bands. Macomber discloses a foot, shown in FIG. 18, to engage a U-shaped slot, as shown in FIG. 17, and move the ribbon.
Van Hofe in U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,101 discloses a ribbon feeding mechanism wherein a slit between coupons defining the ribbon is engaged and deformed by a foot or shoe in order to move the coupon. The coupon fits between a pair of rollers and is driven in response to reciprocal motion of the foot.
Macomber in U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,964 shows a band ribbon feeding mechanism substantially like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,371.
Macomber in U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,717 discloses a label feed and cutting means which cooperatas with a slot or slit extending as a straight line between edges of the ribbon and which is engaged by a reciprocating foot. A separate knife severs the ribbon as it is moved along a conveyor in incremental amounts by the described foot.
Macomber in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,229 discloses a mechanism for feeding a web or ribbon from a reel.
Ross in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,633 discloses a cutting roller which is used to cut slots in ribbons of coupons so that the coupons can be driven by a foot or other drive mechanism of the type disclosed in the Macomber patents and other patents.
Fram in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,967 discloses yet another cutting device of the general type depicted in the Ross '633 patent.
Rudszinat in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,289 discloses a ribbon feeding mechanism wherein a foot reciprocates along an arcuate path to drive the ribbon forward in incremental steps. A knife severs the ribbon at the end of each incremental step.
British Pat. No. 1,578,180 discloses yet another ribbon feeding mechanism wherein precut slots separating the units of the ribbon are severed at the opposite ends to thus separate portions of the ribbon. The ribbon again is a flat ribbon without any three dimensional objects attached to either side.
Despite the abundance of prior art, there has remained the need for providing a ribbon or web feeding mechanism which will feed units of coupons from a continuous roll particularly where each of the separate units have a three dimensional object or premium attached thereto.
For example, a piece of candy or a toy may be attached to each separate coupon or unit segment of the ribbon or web. The candy is a three dimensional object which projects from the surface of the ribbon. It is desired then to cut or separate the ribbon along the line intermediate each unit of candy. The cut should be uniform, easily and quickly made, and should not inhibit the continued feeding of premium units at high speed. These objectives, among others, inspired the development of the present invention.